labyrinth
by xxmangafreakxx
Summary: Feliciano wakes up alone in a strange version of the world. but what happens when he finds out that maybe he isn't all alone? story is better than the summary


**Labyrinth**

So, finaly I'm back. this time with another story. it took me alot of time to write. but here it is, so i will stop talkin and let you read the story. enjoy ^^

* * *

My head hurt as I slowly opened my eyes. I brought my hand up to my head, brushing some hair away from my eyes. I looked at the sky, it was dark but somehow strange. It seemed as if there was a bit of red blended into the usual dark blue. There was no stars in sight. I sat up looking around, I was surprised to find myself laying in the middle of the road, lucky for me that no cars seemed to drive this way. My legs was a bit weak so it was hard to stand up, but I eventually go on my feet. My head was spinning, how long had I been laying there? My memory was blurry. I started walking my feet was extremely heavy, if somebody had seen med right now, they would probably think I was sleepwalking or hurt. I placed my hand on the nearest wall to keep myself standing, until my legs was working probably again.

It took some time but eventually I was able to walk. I walked down the road, looking around for anyone, it all seemed so desolated. I passed by a shop, the window was broken but I was still able to see my reflection. My hair was a bit messy, and I had dark circle under my eyes. I placed my hand on the broken glass, my reflection copying my movement.

"what have happened here?" I asked myself, staring at my reflection. I noticed something, something that wasn't right. My eyes usually wasn't that dark, was they? As I looked closely they suddenly turned blood red. My hand flew to my face, but my reflection didn't copy. I took a step back, but my mirror image didn't move at all. I stared I shock, as a devilish grin spread across the face.

'_there's no way out_' the mouth of my reflection moved, but sound was only in my head. '_you're dead_' it continued. In shock I grabbed a stone lying on the ground, throwing it at the window. The glass shattered and fell to the ground with a loud chinking sound.

I ran away, as fast as my feet could carry me. At every window I passed by, I could see my reflection following my movement again, but still with that devilish grin and the red eyes. The voice rung through my head, at every window I ran by.

'_left_' I passed a window.

'_right_' another.

'_straight ahead_'

It kept chanting in my head. '_left...right...straight ahead..._' over and over again. '_you in the labyrinth_'

"leave me alone!" I shouted and smashed a window with my hand. The glass cut my hand, and the blood ran down my fingers. I clung my other hand around the wound, to keep as much blood from spilling. I looked around for help, to my luck a pharmacy was a little longer down the road. The sign in front of it was blinking from time to time. I hurried over and through the door. A little bell ran, but no one answered it.

"hello...?" my voice was shaky, but still nothing happened in there. I looked over the shelf, my eyes finally landing on the thing I was looking for. I grabbed a bandage and ripped the pack open. My hand was shaking as I placed the bandage around my wounds. When the bandage was wrapped tightly around my hand I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. What was happening? I took my head in my hands, tears welling up in my eyes. I watched as the drops quietly hit the floor. Where are they all? My friends, had they all left me?

Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I looked in the direction of the door, only to see my reflection standing there with both hands against the glass door, the grin still in place '_knock knock let me in_' the mouth moved, and my eyes widen again '_let me be your secret sin_' it said.

"no!" I shouted and ran into the back of the pharmacy, closing the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door "it can't come in here, it can't come in" I said to myself, but I could still hear it's voice '_knock knock let me in...knock knock_' I heard the little bell ring

"it came in?" my voice was shaking with fear. It was could move on it's own, I didn't know what else my reflection was capable of. I scanned the room for a way out, but there was only one door and I had my back against it. I was shaking, didn't know what to do. The only way out was through the other door, but knowing that my reflection was waiting in there made me didn't want to open the door. But it seemed like my only opportunity. I turned around, so I was facing the door. I took a deep breath and opened. To my surprise the room seemed empty. I took a step into the room, looking around. My reflection was nowhere to be seen. I relaxed a little, but then remembered my headache. I looked over a shelf and took up a glass of pain killers. I looked at the glass, when a blood red eye appeared in it. I squeaked out and dropped the glass. It crashed to the ground as I ran out.

I ran away, far away from every store. I ended up at the little town graveyard. I sat down under a tree, finally able to calm down. My breath was shaky ant the tears threatening to spill. I pulled my legs to my chest, placing my hands behind my head. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I'd let the tears fall freely down my cheeks.

I didn't know how long I'd been sitting there. It didn't help to look at the sky, because the color hadn't changed a single bit. My hands was beginning to feel numb, I'd noticed that I was actually really cold when you were sitting still. I was shaking slightly, I didn't know if it was from the cold or from my sobs. But I did not have much time to think about it before my leg was poked softly. I almost jumped at the poke, my head shot up and my eyes was meet by a little ball of yellow. I dried my eyes with the back of my hand and looked at the little ball. It chipped and made it clear to me that it was a little bird.

"hey little friend" my voice was shaking, I reached a hand out and the bird nuzzled against it. It made a little smile crack upon my lips, I wasn't completely alone. I picked the little bird up, looking closely at it. There was something familiar about it, I'd seen it somewhere before. It chipped again and crawled along my arm and onto my head, where it nuzzled into my hair. Then the hammer hit spot on the nail.

"Gilbird?!" I practically shouted in surprise. The bird chipped happily on my head. I petted the little ball of feathers. If he's here then maybe...

"Gilbird, where's you owner?" I asked. I chipped again and flew of my head. As it started to fly, it turned it's head to look at me, indicating that I should follow. I had to run to keep up with the little bird. It lead me down to the other end of the graveyard. Between the many tombstones stood a man with recognizable white hair.

"Gilbert!" I shouted at the man, running even faster towards him. Now it was Gilbird's turn to follow me. I could see Gilbert lifting his head in my direction. I hear a voice in my head, the voice om my reflection '_no one here can tell you who is good or bad, don't make a mistake_' what does it mean, is it saying that I should not get over to Gilbert. He's the only other person I've seen since I woke up. And I know he's a good person so I ignored the voice '_child for heaven's sake_' it was trying to convince me, but I wouldn't listen. I swung my arms around Gilbert as soon he was in reach.

"I'm so happy to see you, I thought I was all alone" I buried my face into his chest. He didn't say a thing which confused me, usually he would have started talking by now.

"Gil?" I looked up at him. His eyes was almost lifeless. "whats wrong?" I asked. He lifted a shaking hand, pointing to one of the tombstones. I turned my head, seeing Gilbird sitting on top of one of them.

"what's that?" I'd let go of him, walking closer to the stone. As I read the name I eyes widen in shock.

_Ludwig Beilschmidt_

_R.I.P little brother_

I was in shock, shaking over my whole body as I fell to my knees.

"no...no...NO!" I couldn't be real. Was this really his grave? Was he laying in the ground beneath me? It explains why Gil looked so crushed. Once again the tears was streaming down my face. I turned to Gilbert. "is he really dead?" I asked him, barely able to get the words out. He slowly nodded his head, a lonely tear running down his cheek. '_there's no one here to share your pain_' the voice was back in my head. But it was wrong, Gil was standing right next to me. I looked to the side, catching a quick glimpse of the stone next to Ludwig's. I stopped dead in my tracks and read the name over.

_Kiku Honda_

No not Kiku too. This couldn't be true, was he dead too? I looked at the stones standing around me, reading every name. _Alfred F. Jones_,_ Arthur Kirkland_,_ Francis Bonnefoy_,_ Ivan Braginski, Wang Yao Matthew Williams, Antonio Fernandes Carriedo._

Every last one of them, all my friends. But the worst name I read, was clearly the last.

_Lovino Vargas_

_R.I.P mi tomate_

My own brother, dead and gone. My beloved fratello. This could not be real. It had to be a dream, a terrible nightmare. I would soon wake up from this, in my bed with all my friends around me. I shut my eyes tight, wishing that when I open them again then I'll be at home. But it didn't work, I was still at the graveyard. Nothing around me had changed. This was unbearable, I didn't know what to do, they were all gone. I felt the little bird land on my shoulder, trying to calm the tears, that I hadn't noticed was flowing even harder from my eyes. I tried to smile just the tiniest little bit as the ball of feathers nuzzled into my neck.

"thanks little friend, at least you two are still here with me" my voice cracked at the end. I looked up at Gilbert, who was standing completely frozen to the spot. I got on my feet and took his hand. He was shaking wildly, and I gave his hand a little squeeze while saying "it's going to be alright, we're getting through this" my voice was weak and shaky, and it didn't seem like it got to him at all.

"Gilbert?" I tried, but still no response. '_there's no one here to share you pain_' the voice in my head said once again. My reflection couldn't be right, he was standing right in front of me, I was looking at him. But he wasn't moving at all. I said his name over and over again, I even tried his country name, but I still got no response.

"please just talk to me" I said, and pulled at his arm. No reaction at all. I was about to pull my hand back, but then I noticed that he wouldn't let go. He was having an iron grip around my hand.

"Gilbert? What's wrong?" I asked. He slowly turned his head towards me, and his neck made a terrifying sound. It cracked as if he hadn't moved for years, and it scared me.

"Feliciano...stay...with me..." that's was the first thing he had said, his voice was even more hoarse then normal, somehow I didn't feel safe at all, this wasn't the Gilbert I knew. Something was wrong, and it didn't take long for me to realize completely. What at first seemed like a tear in the corner of his eyes soon turned deep red as it ran down his cheek. I realized that his skin was much paler then usually. His cheerful smile was replaced by an emotionless expression. More blood tears ran down his cheeks, leaving red trails along the way. Panic caught up to me, normally I would have waved my white flag, but now didn't seem like the right time to do so. '_no one here can tell you who is good or bad_' I heard the voice echo through my head once again. I had to admit that it was probably right, this was not the Gilbert I knew. Something was terribly wrong with him. Just like everything else around me right now. '_don't make a mistake_' was it really a mistake to come here? Should I just have stayed away? Then Gilbird had lured me into a trap. I turned my head to the little bird on my shoulder. Not even that looked right. The feathers was ruffled and cracked. The little beak now seemed sharp as a knife. I took a quick glimpse back at Gilbert. That was my biggest mistake at that moment. As soon as my eyes left the little bird, it slashed it's beak into my shoulder '_child for heaven's sake_'. A yelp of pain escaped my lips, and I shook my body violently, both to get the bird off, and to make Gilbert let go of me. But it didn't work. '_child for heaven's sake_' the voice repeated. What was my reflection meaning? Was there something I was missing?. The world is going nuts, what is it that it's trying to tell me? If I could just get a hint, just a little one.

'_there is no one here to share your pain_' it had said that already, that wasn't going to help me...wait.

Realization hit me like a lightning from a clear sky. He wasn't here. He isn't Gilbert. Gilbert is not here, I'm all alone. That's it. As soon as I figured that out, I swiped the bird off my shoulder with my free hand and the bit sharply down on the arm that was holding me. The thing let go of me almost immediately. Then my feet set off running, as fast as they could. Far away from that thing. Far away from was should be my friends and family. Until I was all alone again, only a single tree standing in the middle of nothing.

I didn't know who to trust. The only person I'd meet, wasn't even the one that I thought it was. And then there's my reflection, the one I'm running from, but then also the one who helped me. It was right, there is no one here to tell who to trust and who not to. It was all up to me, to figure out who's friend or foe. I made my way to the tree, underneath it was a small puddle. I could see the tree in the puddle so that meant that my refection would also be there. I was shaking a bit as I looked into the water. I expected the worst as I meet the blood red eyes of my reflection, but instead of the devilish grin, I saw a somewhat sad expression. The mouth moved and the words '_time and time again you've kept me out_' rung for my ears. What? Had it been trying to get to me before? '_and hardened up your heart in doubt_' what does it mean? '_the me inside your second skin_' second skin? '_has spoiled your thinking once again_' then something clicked into place in my memory. When I was younger, fratello would always tell me that he never understood why, I always ran around outside in the rain, playing with somebody who wasn't there. But there was someone, fratello was just unable to see him. The one person who always knew what I was thinking. Who was talking to me, but whenever I answered everyone around me would laugh at me, because they couldn't hear him. Some would even say it was cute that I had an 'imaginary friend' but he really was there. Always keeping me company when I was alone. Always telling me what to do when I was in trouble.

Maybe some would say that things was right now that I had someone to help me, but there is another side of my reflection. A mad side that would try and make me do crazy stuff. As taking a kitchen knife and slice my fingers off. Or jump off a cliff into the wild and cold water underneath. I once did as it told me, and putted poison in the pasta, luckily for grandpa it wasn't that strong. After that time I stopped listening to my reflection, to see the shocked expression on grandpa's face when the poison took effect, made me realize how mad I was. And I forgot all about it. After that most things became normal, people stopped laughing at me. But at the same time I became afraid of being alone, because whenever I was by myself, the reflection came back. I quickly started to avoid every mirror around me.

I was brought back from my thoughts by what sounded like a knock, but from where? I looked from side to side, only to hear the words '_left, right, strait ahead_' echo in my head again. I looked at my reflection again, the devilish grin was back I place. And the eyes was almost shiny red. '_you're in the labyrinth_' I had figured that already, but how do I get out? '_there's noway out, you're dead_' no, I couldn't be right. There was always a way out. I just had to do what I was best at, running away. Away from my reflection, away form the graveyard. To a place where I could be completely alone. The only place I could think of was the little house outside the town, where fratello and I used to go. But it's on the other side of the town.

"If I just run fast enough then my reflection can't do anything" that was the small pep talk I gave myself, before I set off running, back into the town. The laughter of a maniac rung through my head as I ran. '_left, right, straight ahead_' it chanted over and over again. At every window I passed, I saw a quick glimpse of the devilish grin, and it kept talking '_run child, run, run for your life_' no, I wasn't going to give up, I wouldn't let it win. I speed up, running as fast as I could. '_when I possess your soul, I'll say things. And use you as my personal plaything_' it made me come to a halt, in front of the nearest window. An even bigger smirk spread across its face.

"I won't let you!" I shouted as high as I could. I shattered the window, with my already injured hand, so it didn't make much of a difference. I saw my reflecting fall to the ground in thousandth pieces. '_the time will come, I'll dull your senses_' it said, followed by the maniac laughter. It wasn't going to win, no matter what. I started running again in the direction of the house, closer and closer to the end of the town. As I passed the last window at the end of the town I heard the voice once again, '_if you don't stop, this game is endless_'. Even if I had to cover every mirror the rest of my life, there would be an end to this insane game I had ended up in. I was out, out where no one else was, and no one would ever come.

The road seemed endless, as I ran and ran. But soon enough the house came into view in the distance. The house wasn't big enough to have more then, a living room, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a single bedroom. Just enough for me. As I got up to the front door, I realized that I didn't have the key with me. I banged at the door, kicked it, ripped in the doorknob. And finally, after quiet a task I manged to get it up. The house was full of dust, there hadn't been anyone in there in a long time. So it didn't surprise med. I walked in and closed the door behind me. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, as I leaned up against the door. I was breathing heavily after the long run to the house, but now I could finally calm down and relax.

Or maybe not...

just as I though that it was over, every window in the house shattered at the exact same time. Making me jump in surprise.

'_there's no way out, you're dead_'

* * *

that's it for now, hope you liked it, and please review and let me know what you think ^^  
until next time.


End file.
